It All Started With A Cup of Coffee
by KSarah
Summary: a one shot on Rajat and Purvi.


There is something about her, something very special. Some of you would say, He is just going crazy over her because of her good looks or let's say her BEAUTY. YES! you are right. she is beautiful, but it's not just about how beautiful she is rather it's about how he feels about her. Rajat has come across many beautiful faces in his lifetime, but he was never attracted to any of them like he is to her. His friends often ask him, what is so special about that pizza delivery girl? He wants to tell them many things, but He prefers to be silent because what makes her special to him is just something very hard to define.

Rajat was combining his hairs, standing in front of his room mirror humming his favorite song. He was thinking about his new crush "The Pizza Delivery Girl" YES! that's how he addresses her "The Pizza Delivery Girl" because he doesn't know her name. He never gathered the courage to ask her name. It's been a month since he first saw her. She was there! standing outside his flat door, holding two warm pizza boxes in her hand. She was in her blue uniform, her hairs tied in a bun and a cap on her head. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her smile was enough to take his heart away. Not a single day has passed since then that he didn't order a pizza. His friends often tease him by saying 'you are earning money just to spend it on pizza' and he just doesn't care what anyone says about him as long as he is able to see his favorite Pizza Delivery Girl.

**DING DONG**

Rajat came out of his trance hearing the doorbell sound. He quickly brushed his hairs and took a last glance at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and move out of his room to open the door. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach as he opened the door.

She was there! his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. He too smiled at her.

Girl (smiling) - Aapka Pizza….she handed over the pizza to him, their hands touched slightly in the process and they looked at each other.

Rajat (in mind) - kya karu? Usska naam puch lu kya? Nahi Nahi! vo kya sochegi mere baare mai…he shook his head to wipe the thought away…Thank You…he said and gave the money to her.

Voice - areee bhabhiji! aap aa gai?

Rajat looked back and saw his flatmate cum best friend 'Sumit' coming towards them.

Sumit - bhabhiji! acha hua aap aa gai. Mai to kab se aap hi kaa intejaar kar raha tha….he winked at Rajat

Girl (shocked) - jee?

Sumit (turning to the girl) - mera dost bahut sharmila hai. Ye to kabhi bolne se raha. Bhabhiji! aap aaj shaam ko kya kar rahi hai?

Rajat (holding his arm) - ye kya bol raha hai tu?

Sumit (freeing his arm) - arey jab pyaar kiya to darna kya?…he turned to the girl…aap bataiye na bhabhiji! aaj shaam ko aap free hai?

The girl was standing at her place, shocked, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say. Rajat was trying to stop Sumit, but all in vain.

Sumit - aapka naam kya hai?

Girl (hesitantly) - Purvi Shukla!

Rajat looked at her hearing the name and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face. Sumit coughed fakely and he started trying to hide his smile.

Sumit (teasingly) - arey wah! Shukla ji ki beti aur Gupta ji ka beta! Kya perfect combination rahega. Hai na Rajat?…he looked at him with a teasing smile

Rajat tried to look normal, but his excitement was very easy to figure out and Purvi also noticed it. She looked down, trying to hide her smile.

Sumit - Rajat se to kuch hone se raha. usski taraf se mai hi bol deta hu. Rajat bahut pasand karta hai aapko! Kya aap usske saath coffee pina pasand karengi?

Purvi was surprised to hear this. She looked at Sumit and then at Rajat. She walked from there without saying anything.

Sumit - arey! Ye to chali gai.

Rajat (angrily) - tu mera dost hai ya dushman? meri love story ke shuru hone se pehle hi tune ussme aag laga di.

Sumit (trying to explain) - arey mai to bass help karne ki koshish kar raha tha.

Rajat shot a deadly glare to Sumit and walked behind her, calling her name. He saw her moving inside the lift and ran towards her. He managed to get inside the lift before the door closed.

Rajat (trying to explain) - andar jo bhi hua usske liye I am really sorry, Purvi...Sumit pagal hai vo to kuch bhi bol deta hai.

Purvi (turning to him) - acha! to tumhare dost ne andar jo bhi bola vo sab jhuth tha?…she looked into his eyes

Rajat (nervously) - nahi! mera matlab hai ki sach tha lekin….

Purvi - lekin? kya mai shakal se bevkoof lagti hu? mujhe nahi pata chal raha ki aap ek mahine se kyu lagatar Pizza order kar rahe hai? kitne dino se wait kar rahi thi mai ki kabhi to aap kuch bologe, lekin nahi...she shook her head, smiling.

Rajat was surprised to hear, what she just said. He wanted to say many things to her but was feeling very nervous.

Rajat (nervously) - kya aap mere saath coffee pine chalengi?

Purvi nodded her head in yes with a big smile. The lift door opened and they both walked out, still looking at each other.

They reached the cafe in the neighborhood. They sat on a table and ordered the coffee.

Rajat (looking at her) - mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap bhi mujhe...I mean…...he paused

Purvi (smiling) - ki mai bhi aapko pasand karti hu?…he nodded his head in yes.

They started sipping the coffee, talking about each other. They both liked each other, but they didn't know anything about one another. They talked about many things. Their likes dislike. They both liked music. They both liked FRIENDS and Game of Thrones. He came to know about her love for poetry and she discovered his love for reading books. He liked playing video games, she liked dancing. They both were quite the same, yet different.

Many hours have passed since they were talking. It was already evening by now. They exchanged their phone numbers and walked out of the cafe, holding each other's hand.

Rajat (happily) - aaj vaqt ka pata hi nahi chala! Thanks for today.

Purvi (smiling) - okay then! Milte hai...she freed her hand and turned to go.

Rajat - Purvi…she turned to him…fir kab milenge?

Purvi smiled hearing his question and walked closer to him. She wrapped his hands around his neck and hugged him lightly. He was surprised at her sudden act and was frozen at the moment.

Purvi (whispering in his ears) - ab mujhse milne ke liye tumhe pizza order nahi karna padega….she separated from him and walked from there, smiling at him.

Rajat was standing at his place, smiling like an idiot, waving his hand at her. They were far away from loving each other, but they both knew it was starting of something beautiful. Something which will be going to last long. It all started with a cup of coffee and added some extra sweetness in their life.

**THE END **

**A/N- Hello guys! I hope you all remember me :p Finally, I got some time and mood to write something! I am sorry, I just disappeared without any notice. Kaan Pakad Kar Maafi :( I was a bit busy and out of ideas. I hope you liked this one shot. Please do a review and let me know :) **


End file.
